Splinter
The Mephisto' Splinter '''is a two-door hypercar in ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Splinter possesses aggressive, sharp features all over its chassis, featuring angular bumpers, fenders, venting, and general fascia. Its overall design is inspired by the Apollo Arrow, although some minor visual cues draw inspiration from the T20, whch is in turn a rendition of the McLaren P1. Many elements of the car are made up of CFRP, likely to lessen curb weight and for increased performance. The frontal fascia contains three grilles, which are positioned above a carbon splitter as standard. The wide greenhouse windshield covering the cockpit is reminiscent of a few high-end cars like the Turismo R. The doors are deliberately placed as to allow for the narrow, triangular side intakes as well as the shark fin-like skirts, which are carried on from the T20. Interestingly, the car contains quarter arches behind the side windows like the FMJ, although much smaller. The car is the fourth in the game to feature gull-wing doors, after the Osiris, Stirling GT, and RE-7B. The engine bay is hidden by a unique black, ribbed cover, and it immediately swoops down to form the racing spoiler and rear bumper. Two air intakes are positioned beside each other directly below the upper lip, which are in turn placed between circular taillights on either side. The dual tailights are very similar to the Turismo R's, or some real-life Corvette models. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The car has an impressive acceleration along with a very decent top speed, being shared with the T20. The handling on the car is noticeably responsive, and is more than capable of smoothly weaving in and out of traffic—the spoiler can provide a considerable amount of downforce. However, at very high speeds, oversteer can become a problem, and braking too quickly can result in the back giving out. Upon inspection, the Splinter's engine appears to be a modified, extremely high-revving 4.0 liter V8. Because of its excessive power and the resulting revolutions per minute, the car tends to occasionally backfire when downshifting. Large intercoolers and exhaust are additional indications of a great power output from the engine, along with turbochargers. The backfires from the exhaust are one of the loudest in the game. Overall, the car's output can best be compared with cars such as the X80 Proto. The car utilizes an AWD drivetrain, which greatly helps the car both jolt forward and maintain control around corners. The braking is excellent, which is a trait carried on by nearly every super car. Crash deformation is acceptable, although the car can be vulnerable to damage at times purely due to its nimble chassis. However, this can be easily counteracted by equipping the car with armor. Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online Locations Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,225,000. Trivia * The Splinter's name is likely a play on the word "arrow," as both are seemingly sharp objects. * The default radio station for the Splinter is Space 103.2. See Also * Renegade - The sole other Mephisto-branded vehicle in Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Mephisto Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Canonized vehicles